Undignified
by TuttiATuttaBellaa
Summary: "Well, look, if you have to pee so badly, go find a bush." "What!" "I know it's not very dignified…so it should suit you just fine." Arthur smirked.


"Hey, uhm, Artie?"

"Yes, Alfred?"

"…I have to pee."

"Bloody fantastic."

"No, I mean I _really_ have to pee."

"Mhm."

"DUDE. I'M NOT KIDDING."

"I told you to go before we left!"

"Sorry, bro. Didn't know I had to pee on your schedule." America said, his tone covered in sarcasm.

"Don't use that tone with me, Alfred!" Arthur said shooting him a look before making a turn. So this is what it was like, driving with America the Freakin Beautiful.

"I'm not a kid anymore! So stop treating me like one."

"Then stop acting like one." There were headshakes, eye rolls, and the occasional sigh, but other than that the silence was just awkward.

Five minutes passed…

Ten…

Fifteen…

Twenty…

Then…

"DUDE! WHERE THE HELL IS A FREAKING GAS STATION?" The sudden outburst scared Arthur.

"Bloody hell, man. Calm down! There isn't one for miles around! You're always boasting about the amazing things you do, and you can't even hold your bloody bladder-STOP SHAKING YOUR LEGS LEG LIKE THAT."

"Dude! I can't help it! I have to _pee_!" Before the Brit could say anything, the car started shaking and produced a sputtering noise that could only be described as…

"Dude. Please tell me we did not run out of gas."

"Okay. We didn't run out of gas."

"LIAR!" Alfred stumbled out of the car, opened up the trunk, and fumbled for a gas can.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Looking for a gas can! What do you think I'm doing?"

"I don't have one. Calm down!"

"Calm down? I have to pee really bad, and you're telling me to calm down?"

"Well, look, if you have to pee so badly, go find a bush."

"What?" America said, really shocked. You'd think someone like him would be fine with it. Nuh uh. It's not awesome."I know it's not very dignified…so it should suit you just fine." Arthur said with a smirk.

"This isn't funny dude. I have a reputation to keep, y'know. I don't trust you."

Arthur sighed. "It's not the most proper thing, I know. But, look! There's no one around. We are on an empty road. So just go."

"Yeah, but you're here!"

"You honestly think I want to watch you pee?"

"I dunno. It could be another weird fetish of yours."

Arthur blushed lightly, slapped Alfred on the head and pushed him towards the nearest bush. "Here. Go."

"Bu-"

"GO!"

"Fine! Turn around."

Arthur sighed and did as told, trying not to listen to what was going on behind him. Then it stopped. Then started again. And stopped. The started..again.

"Good God, man. Prostate trouble?"

"I _do not _have prostate trouble, thank you. I'm just uncomfortable peeing with you right there!"

"Fine. I'll go back to the car. Hurry up." And with that, Arthur walked off, leaving Alfred to his 'business'.

After a few more minutes, a satisfied looking Alfred walked out of the trees and sat back down in the car.

"So. What are we going to do now?"

"Don't worry. I called your brother, Mark, to come give us some gas. He was on his way anyways to the conference, so we should be out of here in the next few minutes. I also found some water in the back. Want one?"

"Matthew."

"Who?"

"His name is Matthew."

"Who's that?"

"Jus-Never mind. Yeah, I'll have a bottle."Arthur reached back and grabbed the last two bottles of water in the seat.

By the time Canada came, Alfred had already drank all of his.

"Thanks, Mattie." Alfred said, screwing up the gas cap and closed the hood. "That should do it."

"No problem." Matthew replied in his normal soft voice. He got back in his car and drove off, leaving Alfred and Arthur back in the car.

As Arthur started driving, Alfred plugged up his ears with music. A few minutes went by until Alfred snatched them back out, and turned to Arthur.

"Hey, Arthur?"

"Yes, Alfred?"

"…I have to pee."

**Lmao. Whaddya think. A little rushed? I think it's a little rushed near the end, but I wanted you guys to remember the water. Poor Arthur. And poor America's bladder. Haha. Review, plz? They make me happy. So very happy(:**


End file.
